Gene expression analysis by Illumina microarray yielded several lines of investigation. Several expression patterns were analyzed by quantitative RT-PCR, 62 of which were consistently upregulated in all three phenotypes of drug resistance. Pathway enrichment methods were utilized to further understand the possible signaling mechanisms common to these 62 genes. The databases employed were KEGG, GO and Reactome. The pathways most strongly implicated were cell surface and cell movement, translation and oxidative stress as well as proteosome regulatio and steroid biosynthesis.